Big Secret: The Test of Love
by cmille08
Summary: Raven and Devon have been dating for a year…On there one year anniversary Raven believes its time to tell Devon about her deepest secret her being a PHYSIC…How will Devon respond? Will he like it or hate it? Lives will change and hearts may be broken...
1. Chapter 1: We're Finally SENIORS!

_**This is my very first fan fiction so please REVIEW!!! Otherwise I'm just going to assume you didn't like it. So please, please, please, review!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven,_**** the story, characters or anything else. **

**_Prologue _**

_Raven and Devon have been dating for a year…on their one-year anniversary Raven believes its time to tell Devon about her deepest secret her being a PHYSIC…how will Devon respond? Will he like it or hate it? Lives will change and hearts may be broken... _

**_At Bayside High School_**

It was Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie first day of school being seniors but all Raven could think about is when she sees Devon again.

Raven was lost in daze when she heard her name being called. Rae, Rae, RAVEN!!! Eddie and Chelsea yelled.

"I thought you were gone for a second Rae", Eddie said laughing a little.

"Yea" Chelsea said, " We've been calling your name for the past 2 minutes."

"I'm sorry you guys, I was in my Devon mode again…I just can't wait to see him I miss him so much… why did he have to move?", Raven asked.

"Duh Rae don't you remember the wedding and u crashing it and his dad moving to Seattle and his dads job getting moved to the city 30 minutes from ours" Chelsea said smiling.

Raven had that annoyed/duh look on her face and said "YES, yes Chelsea I know. I wasn't meaning for you to actually answer the question."

"Well hey at least you get to see him on the weekends" Eddie said.

"Yea you're right, but hey can you believe we are finally seniors!!! Raven said.

"Yea I know right, we gonna be doing BIG things this year", Eddie said.

"Yea Chelsea said like saving the trees and animals and helping out the environment."

Raven and Eddie looked at Chelsea like she was crazy.

"Anyway do we have any classes together?", Raven asked.

They all looked at each others schedule and saw that they all English together 3rd block.

"Dang we got Mr. Patterson for English" Eddie said.

"Man I heard he is really hard" Raven said.

"Why do we always get the bad teachers, Chelsea whined.

"I know like last year how we had Mr." Raven said.

"Ya'll were the lucky ones...I was the one who sat up front and got spitted on all the time...man I hated his class", Eddie complained.

Raven laughed, "Yea like that time when you heard there were empy seats in the back and u raced up there but-

we called and asked Jasmine to reserve us the seats so by the time u got up there the seats were taken"Chelsea finished

"Yea so you ended up getting spitted on" Raven said.

With that Chelsea and Raven both bust out laughing and Eddie was standing there looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry Eddie but that was funny", Ravin explained to her bestfriend.

"I guess it kinda is", Eddie agreed laughing a little.

"Yea last year was fun lots of good memories" Chelsea said.

When Chelsea said that the three of them just stood there for 2 minutes with smiles on their faces looking up thinking about the memories from last school year...

"Well I will catch up with ya'll later I have to meet up with Chantel before class starts", said Eddie.

"Yea me too I have to go meet with Ben but I'll meet you after school", Chelsea said.

"K" Raven said as she walked to her locker.

_Ringggggg Rinngggg Ringggg _the bell sounded and the students started heading to their classes for the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2: we survived

_Ringgg ringgg rinngg_ the bell sounded letting the students no that school is over. Raven and Chelsea met at each other's lockers asking about each other's day.

"Today was a good day...Mr. Patterson didn't seem all too hard.. he just strict", Raven told Chelsea.

"Yea he is funny he just expects alot I guess cause we are seniors now.", Chelsea explained.

"True alot of my teachers think that... and they all seem very cool and nice. Especially my Chemistry

Teacher Mr. Moss man he is sooooo fine", Raven explained to Chelsea.

"Yea he is", Chelsea said "Man you are so lucky to have him; I have Mrs. Stubbs. I mean she is a nice lady but she

was boring the crap out of me", Chelsea said.

"Lol and what is up with that lunch we had today man it was nasty.. I don't even know what it was", Raven said.

"I know right... I think it was supose to be meat loaf or beans... but it tasted like we were eating a doo doo pie.",Chelsea said making a funny face.

Raven laughed as Eddie and Chantel walked up.

"Hey Chantel", said Raven and Chelsea.

"Hey" Chantel said while waving at the both of them.

"Well ladies I see we have survived the first day of being seniors", said Eddie.

"Yea we did I really think this school year is going to be awesome", Raven had told her best

friend. "Why is that Rae?" Chelsea asked. Because we are older, we are seniors, not to mention

we are graduating, and last we get to do senior things." Raven explained to Chelsea.

"Ohhhhhh", Chelsea said.

"Well Chantal and me will catch up wit ya'll two later", Eddie said.

"Ok we will call u later on tonight" Raven said, waving.

As Raven and Chelsea were walking home she had a vision…**_start of vision_**_… She opened her door and there was Devon standing at her door with a dozen of white roses. She was shocked and they hugged and kiss… **end of vision**_

Chelsea said, "I know that face you must of just had a vision."

Raven smiled and said "Yes oh my gosh Chels I just saw that Devon is going to be at my house with a dozen of white roses"

"Wow Rae that is so sweet; I wish Ben would do that for me", Chelsea said.

"Maybe he will one day, but come on Chels I have to hurry up and get home before he comes... also you have to help me pick out an outfit." Raven said excitedly.

Raven and Chelsea ran all the way home...


	3. Chapter 3: a suprise visitor

"That's cute Rae" Chelsea told Raven.

"You think so", Raven asked giving the outfit a second look.

"Yea", Chelsea replied.

"I don't know Chels I want something that says sexy and I been missing you but not too desperate" Raven Explained.

"Uh well how about this one" Chelsea pointed out.

"Oh that is perfect" Raven squealed as she started to put it on.

She was wearing a black jean baby phat mini skirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt that has rip's in it showing a little cleavage and her stomach and back. She was wearing some black and red J's.

When she got finish getting ready the doorbell had rang. Chelsea mouthed her that she will call her later and with that she left out the back door.

As raven was walking to the back door she thought to her self, "_ok be clam and act surprise._" She opened the door and as what she said to Chelsea it was Devon with white roses. She screamed when saw him and jumped and gave him a big hug. Then she asked him" What are you doing here your not suppose to be here until Friday?"

Devon hugged her back and smiled then said "I couldn't wait to see you I've missed you so much. So I convinced my dad to let me come see you and he agreed."

"That's wonderful" Raven said Cheerfully. Oh by the way you look very handsome.

"Thanks you know how I do" Devon said cocky. "But so do you…you looking very sexy right now…wearing that outfit; its like you knew I was going to be here."

Raven gave a little nervous chuckle and said, "I just had a feeling that you were coming!"

"Really", Devon said while giving Raven a kiss on the lips.

"Yea", Raven said. "So do you want something to drink or eat", she said walking towards the kitchen.

"I rather have something else" Devon replied giving her a sexy smile.

"Oh yeah and what's that?", Raven asked.

"I want you", Devon requested. He started wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh really", Raven said with a smile on her face.

"Yea", Devon said.

Then he took Raven's hand and led her to the couch. He kissed her on the lips as he started to lay her down. He then moved down to her neck kissing around until he heard Raven moan softly. At that moment he knew he found her spot. The more he kissed and sucked on her spot the more louder he rmoansg got. He moved back up back kissing her lips again. As their kisses gotten more intimant _(a/n:_ _sorry if that intimant is spelled wrong didn't know how to spell it)_ he started taking his jacket off to get more comfortable. Deep in there kisses he started to put his hands underneath her shirt. Raven let out a soft moan. Devon moved his hands up more and this time to her bra. He started to put his hands underneath her bra. Coming back to earth Raven's eyes shot open. She thought to her self "_man this feels good and i missed him alot but i can't do this i'm not ready. _She stopped kissing and him and started to push him off of her.

"Baby what's wrong", Devon asked concerned.

"Devon as much as I am enjoying this moment with you, I just can't let it go that far because i'm not ready yet.", Raven said.

"Its ok Rae... I'm ready when you are... I just got caught up in the moment and I just missed you so much.", Devon replied.

"I know I did too", Raven said. "So how about now we actually get something from the kitchen.", she said laughing.

"Lol yea how about that." Devon agreed laughing.

Raven and Devon got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Five mintues later her parents came home.

_Door slams!!_ "Rae we're home", yelled Tonya Baxter.

"I'm in the kitchen", Raven yelled back.

As Ms. Baxter walks into the kitchen she sees Devon and a big smile comes on her face.

"Devon I didnt know you were going to be here today.", Ms. Baxter said.

"Yea I just thought to come surprise Raven and come see her... I missed her too much.", Devon replied.

"Aww ain't that sweet. That makes me remember a time when Vic-

"Mom stop", Raven interrupted.

"Fine I'll leave it alone", Ms. Baxter said. "So what was you and Devon doing?"

Raven and Devon glanced at each other and smiled.

"Oh nothin mom.. just talked about our day and ate." Raven said.

"Oh ok... so how was your first day being a senior!!", Ms. Baxter asked excitedly.

"It was great mom and my teachers are very cool.", Raven told her mom.

"Thats good and Devon since your here do you want to stay for dinner.. We're having spaghetti and meatballs?" Ms. Baxter asked.

"Yes ma'am I'll stay.You I love your spaghetti.", Devon said.

"Thank you darling", Ms. Baxter said.

"Your welcome", Devon replied.

"Come on Devon lets go up to my room", Raven said.

Devon nodded as he followed his girlfriend up to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: guess what

Ringggggg ringgg ringggg Chelsea picks up "Hello."

"Hey Chels" Raven said.

"Hey Rae what's up?" Chelsea asked.

"Nothing much Devon just left my house." Raven said.

"Oh yea…you better tell me all the juicy details." Chelsea demanded.

"Lol I will Chels... believe me I got some good news." Raven said.

"Oh yes… what is it what is it!" Chelsea said excitedly.

"Ok well you know how Devon came over right?" Raven asked.

"Yea" Chelsea replied.

"Ok well he came over and we was talking and stuff and joking around…so I asked him if he wanted anything to drink or eat. He told me that he would rather have something else. So I asked really what is it. So he said I want you and I was like oh really. Devon had said yea and then we started kissing. The kissing led to the couch and we started to get really into it. Then all of a sudden Devon starts to feel on me and puts his hand under my bra. So I had stopped him because I got nervous and didn't want it to go that far."

"Oh my gosh Rae" Chelsea said.

"Yea and it felt very good… but I just couldn't go on with it you know. Do you think I was wrong to stop him?" Raven asked concerned.

"Oh no Rae it just seems as if your just not ready for a sexual relationship with Devon… its ok if you feel that way and its good that you stopped him if you felt uncomfortable with the situation." Chelsea answered.

"Yea I guess I do love him and I want to make him happy… he did tell me he is ready when I am so I'm going stop worrying about it and move on." Raven said.

"Yea you should do that," Chelsea giggled.

"You know the funny thing is that if I had not stopped him and we would of kept going me and Devon would have gotten caught by my parents and Corey? Raven said.

"Yea that's a good thing you did stopped him because your mom and dad would of killed you." Chelsea said.

"I know right. My parents are cool but they are not that cool to let me go around having sex." Raven said. "I mean like you remember when my dad kinda tripped cause he believed me and Eddie went out that time my bragging cousin came to visit."

"Yea that's true and yea that was funny… also we wouldn't want no little Devon's or Raven's crawling around." Chelsea said laughing.

"Oh girl stop I would not be having no kids… its already hard enough with Corey and school… I would die if I had a baby right now… it would mess up my career and not to mention my internship with Cabonna Cadonna."_(Sorry don't know how to spell it) _Raven said.

"You are so right… I don't think she would go with that at all." Chelsea agreed.

" I know... but Chels I'm going to talk to you tomorrow because I'm tired." Raven said sleepily.

"All right Rae see you at school" Chelsea said.

"Ok good night" Raven said.

"Good night and sweet dreams" Chelsea said.

"You too girl… bye" Raven said.

"Bye." Chelsea said.

After they hung up Raven got dress in her pajamas and got in bed. All night she dreamed about Devon and her.

**Ravens Dream**

It's the day of their year anniversary and Raven is at her house with Devon. They are sitting on the couch cuddled together. The lights are dimmed and the candles are lit. Also they had their song playing. (You know the concert she was going to go to but she got in trouble and that's when her face was blue.)

"Rae baby I love being with you so much that I just wish this moment will last forever." Devon told Raven.

"Me to. I love spending time with you. I wish time could freeze so I can spend all my time with you." Raven told Devon.

"I know. The way I feel for you Rae is indescribable. I can't find the words to tell you how I feel for you," Devon said.

"Devon do you really mean that?" Raven asked.

"Yes Rae I do. Raven Baxter I I LOVE YOU!" Devon said.

Oh Devon I I LOVE TOO!! And I have something to I been wanting to tell you. But I'm kind of scared to say" Raven told Devon.

"What is it Rae? You know you can tell me anything." Devon asked.

" Ummm welll I ok Devon I'm a…a-

"You're a what?" Devon interrupted.

"Well I'm A… ANT ANT ANT ANT Ravens alarm clock went off and wakes her up.


End file.
